Parce que rien n'est vain
by Zyloa
Summary: Yellow attendait. Chaque jour, qu'enfin il revienne. Parce que le combat qui les avait opposés n'avait pas été la seule chose qui restait pour elle... Grantedshipping, léger Originalshipping sous-entendu.


**Auteur**: Zyloa

**Titre**: Parce que rien n'est vain...

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Pokémon ne m'appartiennent - malheureusement - pas.

**Rating**: K+

**Note**: J'ai lu le manga pokémon, il n'y a pas longtemps. Et je me suis intéressée de plus près aux personnages... A leurs relations... Et paf! Je suis tombée dans les shippings. Autant dire que j'ai tout de suite accroché! Malheureusement, peu de fics qui en parlent existent, en français du moins. Et comme une idée avait germé dans mon esprit, je me suis dit « Et pourquoi pas écrire? ».

Petite précision cependant - que j'ai remarqué après coup, erm -, cette fiction mélange le jeu et le manga... Du moins, avec la référence à l'originalshipping. J'espère que ça ne choquera pas trop... _

Enfin, j'arrête ici mes commentaires, et je vous laisse apprécier... Ce grantedshipping!

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Parce que rien n'est vain...<em>**

« Ca fait mal, n'est-ce pas? »

Green tourna la tête vers la source de la voix, qui se tenait à quelques mètres. Elle franchit la distance pour s'asseoir près du champion d'arène, l'attention dirigée vers le coucher de soleil qui illuminait le ciel d'un doux éclat orangé. Sachant les prunelles inquisitrices posées sur elle, la personne rouvrit les lèvres, répondant à la question muette.

« D'attendre. »

Green reporta son attention sur le spectacle naturel flamboyant. Quelques minutes silencieuses s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne ferme ses paupières, et ne se lève du muret sur lequel ils étaient assis. S'éloignant de quelques pas, il se stoppa ensuite sans se retourner vers l'autre, rouvrant ses yeux verts.

« Oui... Mais, Yellow... »

L'intéressée porta ses prunelles ambrées sur la silhouette assombrie du jeune homme.

« Une attente vaine est bien pire, n'est-ce pas? »

La jeune fille écarquilla faiblement les yeux, et elle sentit son coeur stopper un instant. Mais Green ne se retourna pas, pas plus qu'il n'ajouta quelque chose. Il se contenta de la laisser seule, avec ses pensées et ses sentiments. La blonde ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaîsse de son champ de vision. _Une attente vaine..._ Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Le sens était parfaitement clair pour elle - pour eux deux -.

Et ça faisait mal.

* * *

><p>La forêt de Jade.<p>

Le lieu où elle était née... Ou _il_ était né. C'était la forêt qui leur avait confié leurs pouvoirs. Un endroit où elle se sentait complètement chez elle.

Yellow y allait tous les jours. Du matin au soir, ou l'espace de quelques heures. Elle s'y promenait tranquillement, connaîssant maintenant une bonne partie de la forêt comme sa poche. Chuchu l'accompagnait toujours, comme ses autres pokémons, sagement installés dans leurs pokéballs. Etrangement, le temps semblait s'écouler d'une manière différente là-bas. Tout était tellement calme, apaisé. Serein. Ses pas froissaient doucement l'herbe verdoyante dont la couleur se répercutait sur tout l'environnement végétal. La lumière qui se glissait à travers les feuillages semblait toujours d'une couleur dorée. C'était à croire que la forêt restait éternellement baignée d'une douce lumière rayonnante et chaleureuse. Un endroit où le temps et les éléments étaient tout autres. Ce n'était pas le cas, bien sûr. Il arrivait qu'il pleuve, noyant la végétation dans un état mélancolique. Mais ça ne se voyait pas - ça ne se _pensait_ pas - lorsqu'on entrait dans la forêt une journée ensoleillée - chose on ne peut plus banale, en réalité, vu que c'était généralement comme ça.

Yellow y allait tous les jours. A la même heure, chaque nouveau matin, elle traversait le village silencieux de Jadielle pour rejoindre la forêt qui la longeait. Lors de cette traversée, elle passait invariablement non loin de l'arène de la ville, où, à son dépourvu, une paire d'yeux verts la suivait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue... La blonde entrait alors dans le monde qui était le sien, et l'ambiance de la forêt l'imprégnait presque instantanément. Alors elle marchait tranquillement, à un rythme lent, ressassant de multiples pensées.

Ces pensées-là pouvaient être considérées comme les responsables de ces venues journalières. La forêt étant un endroit calme, elle pouvait tenter de faire le tri dans sa tête en étant seule, ou au contraire mettre de côté l'espace d'un instant ce qui la rongeait indéniablement. Une partie de ses préoccupations allait à Red.

Red, parti pour un entraînement dans le Mont Argenté, et qui n'en descendait que rarement - qu'en cas de nécessité, en fait. C'était généralement Green qui finissait par aller le voir, dans cette montagne aux conditions extrêmes où il vivait. Il avait déjà essayé de faire changer d'avis Red, mais l'autre était complètement buté sur ce sujet-là. Alors le champion attendait à Jadielle, dans son arène, que le garçon aux cheveux noirs daigne enfin descendre.

Dans un sens, ils se comprenaient, elle et Green. Ils attendaient tout deux. Malgré une nette différence - qu'il avait douloureusement relevé... Son attente à elle était presque vaine, si peu réalisable. Le maigre espoir restait le fait de savoir qu'_il_ était vivant, information qu'elle avait eu de Silver, qui fut un moment en contact avec _lui_. Alors la bonde s'y accrochait de toutes ses forces, à ce maigre filament de vie.

Il arrivait généralement qu'au cours de sa marche et au fil de ses pensées, que Yellow finisse par s'installer quelque part - dans l'herbe, sur un rocher, contre un tronc d'arbre... - et qu'elle attende. Simplement. S'il lui arrivait de se poser là, et de finir les yeux dans le vague, c'était plutôt le moment où elle jouait avec Chuchu, se vidant l'esprit. Parfois, elle apercevait quelques pokémons sauvages. Il arrivait qu'elle se précipite au secours de l'un d'eux en mauvaise position. La blonde construisait alors un nouveau lien, certes éphémère mais qui était toujours aussi beau, à son coeur.

Parfois, il lui arrivait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, que ce soit dans des situations semblabes ou dans un tout autre contexte. Yellow finissait alors invariablement par se fatiguer, et terminait ainsi son excursion dans la forêt par une sieste, avant de prendre le chemin inverse pour rentrer.

Ce jour-ci, alors que la blonde entrait une énième fois dans la forêt de Jade, semblait être aussi banal que les autres. Aussi similaires à ceux qui l'avaient précédé, et à ceux qui le suivraient.

Elle se trompait.

Avançant dans l'espace vert qu'elle considérait comme sien, ses pas froissèrent l'herbe, crissèrent sous les feuilles, révèlant sa présence à la flore... Et à la faune. Les pokémons sauvages d'ici n'étaient pas extrêmement virulents, mais certains contextes pouvaient tout de même les rendre furieusement aggressifs.

Accompagnée de Chuchu, Yellow se fraya un passage à travers la végétation colorée et luxuriante. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers une partie de la forêt qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore entièrement, elle tomba sur un minidraco. La vue du pokémon lui rappela bien évidemment la fois où elle s'était perdue dans la forêt, et qu'un minidraco avait alors surgi et l'avait attaquée. C'était Red qui l'avait sauvée, et qui lui avait par la même occasion offert son premier pokémon. La seconde chose à laquelle la créature lui fit penser, ce fut_ lui_. _Il_ n'avait après tout que des pokémons de type dragon, et elle ne se doutait pas que son dracolosse était sûrement originaire de cette forêt. Comme elle lorsqu'elle _l_'avait combattu avec Pika, qui venait d'ici, ou même Giovanni avec son dardagnan, _il_ devait avoir un pokémon originaire de son lieu de naissance...

Le minidraco en question semblait assez jeune - du fait de la curiosité qui brillait dans ses yeux et de sa découverte des alentours -, et pas sauvage. Il avait eu un moment de pause lorsqu'elle s'était montrée, mais avait bien vite continué à se promener, sans se soucier plus de sa présence. Peut-être appartenait-il à quelqu'un?

Chuchu se colla à se jambe alors que le pokémon s'avança quelque peu vers eux, mais il sauta dans un buisson sur sa droite. Yellow se rapprocha de l'élément végétal de quelques pas, intriguée par le fait que le pokémon avait très certainement un dresseur, qui devait donc se trouver lui-aussi dans la forêt... Alors qu'elle se penchait au-dessus du buisson, elle glapit de surprise et fit un bond vers l'arrière alors que des rugissements mécontents se faisaient entendre et que le minidraco re-surgissait soudainement du feuillage, apeuré. Calmant les battements éffrenés de son coeur, la blonde aperçut la tête d'un aspicot dépasser du buisson, lâcher un cri encore furieux avant de disparaître à nouveau. A quelques mètres, le minidraco gémissait en enroulant sa queue autour de lui. Il avait dû déranger l'aspicot et provoquer sa colère... Le pokémon bleu finit par reculer loin du buisson, avant de s'enfuir à travers les arbres. Soudainement traversée par la pensée que le dragon ait pu être blessé, Yellow se jeta à sa poursuite dans le but de le soigner, Chuchu sur ses talons.

Le minidraco allait vite. Bien que d'une taille bien plus petite que la sienne et surtout dôté d'un corps permettant peu de grosses accélérations, il avait tout de même la capacité à pouvoir se faufiler n'importe où. La blonde crut l'avoir perdu de vue plusieurs fois, mais un morceau bleu quelques mètres plus loin la faisait reprendre la course. Sa pikachu finit à son tour par la dépasser, et disparut entre les arbres bien touffus peu après le minidraco. Alors que Yellow prenait le même passage qu'eux, elle nota mentalement, songeuse, qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette partie de la forêt. N'y aurait-elle jamais mis les pieds?

La blonde releva quelques branches pour faciliter son passage, et déboucha après les deux pokémons dans une sorte de petite clairière qui lui était inconnue. Chuchu était là, à quelques mètres, l'attendant. Yellow repéra le minidraco qui se mouvait sur le sol avec fluidité, rejoignant une silhouette à l'autre bout de la clairière.

Elle en eut un hoquet de surprise.

Brutalement, tout devient limpide. Clair comme de l'eau de roche. Bien sûr qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette partie de la forêt. Que cet endroit lui était inconnu. Ce n'était sûrement que l'une des multiples cachettes que la forêt gardait jalousement dans le plus grand des secrets...

La présence du minidraco n'était pas anodine. Il avait bien un maître. Et pas n'importe lequel... Car, couvert par l'ombre du feuillage de l'arbre contre lequel il était et installé près de son dracolosse, se trouvait Lance.

* * *

><p><em>« Les humains sont les ennemis des pokémons! Et pour les éliminer... Je dois avoir le pouvoir de ce pokémon! »<em>

_Monté sur Ptéra, le leader du conseil des 4 se tenait si proche de Lugia... Bientôt le monde serait purifié de l'humanité! Mais ce garçon blond s'obstinait à lui barrer la route. Il ne comprenait pas._

_« Tu as tort! Humains et pokémons sont des partenaires! Je protégerais ces deux mondes! »_

_Leurs idéologies étaient opposées. Laquelle pouvait être vraie..? Lui n'avait que trop entendu cette comptine... Mais il ne croyait qu'en ce qu'il voyait. Et il n'avait vu que le chaos, la destruction et la mort près des hommes. Yellow avait vu l'autre côté du miroir... Celui où les deux espèces vivaient ensembles en paix et dans la joie._

_Il y eut l'attaque finale. Le pouvoir avait considérablement afflué en Pika. L'attaque électrique qui suivit balaya tout._

_Lui. Ses pokémons. Ses espoirs. Son rêve. Sa vengeance._

_Avait-il vraiment tort, au final..?_

* * *

><p>Elle se sentait si faible qu'elle avait l'impression que tenir debout relevait du miracle. Soudainement si pleine de bouffées d'espoir qu'elle en étouffait.<p>

Etait-ce réel? Pas une douloureuse illusion, une hallucination créée par ces longues heures d'attente, la vision du minidraco et le soleil tapant qui réchauffait la forêt?

La gorge nouée, elle regarda le pokémon bleuté se frayer un passage jusqu'à l'homme, inapte à faire un quelconque mouvement. Le dragon se coula silencieusement près de son maître, avant de s'installer sur le ventre de l'humain avec un petit rugissement plaintif, et de s'enrouler dans une position pour se reposer. Yellow ne se rendit compte qu'au moment où le pokémon cessa de s'agiter qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration dans l'angoisse - ou étai-ce autre chose? - que l'autre ne se réveille. Mais l'homme n'avait pas bougé pendant tout le manège du minidraco, pas plus que son dracolosse. Ils devaient être plongés dans un sommeil profond...

Chuchu rappela sa présence d'un doux « Chu! » qui quémandait son attention. Le pokémon ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à la blonde. N'avait-elle jamais eu de semblabes réactions auparavant, après tout? Sa pikachu n'était pas au courant - du moins, pleinement - de ce qui s'était passé à ce moment-là, dans cette île perdue, le combat contre le conseil des 4... Et leur leader.

La blonde eut un sourire envers son pokémon, et elle s'abaissa pour la caresser quelques secondes. Une manière de dire « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. ». Le mouvement lui fit prendre conscience à quel point elle tremblotait, et ses mains étaient moites. Elle appréhendait. Quoi, pourquoi? Elle l'avait tellement souhaité, qu'une telle situation arrive. Elle en avait tellement eu envie, qu'elle en avait peur maintenant que ça arrivait.

_Et si tout n'était qu'un rêve?_

Rassemblant les maigres forces qui semblaient avoir daigné rester, Yellow fit un pas mal assuré vers l'endroit où _il_ dormait. Il fut suivi d'un autre, puis d'encore un. Lentement, la jeune fille réduit l'espace qui les séparait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus. Cette dizaine de mètres avait semblé plus éprouvante que ses habituelles longues heures de marche...

Le coeur battant la chamade, le souffle court, la blonde se laissa glisser dans l'herbe, juste à côté de_ lui_. L'organe pulsait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il lui semblait qu'il allait exploser d'un moment à un autre.

Et tout s'écroula.

La pression, sa peur, tout. D'un seul coup, un poids qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir porté s'envola brusquement, la laissant complètement dépourvue. _Il_ était là, vraiment là, en chair et en os, définitivement vivant. Elle pouvait humer _son_ odeur, voir _sa_ poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, regarder le vent faire balancer les mèches de _sa_ chevelure.

Ce n'était pas un rêve...

_Une attente vaine..._

Une première larme roula le long de sa joue, rapidement rejointe par ses compagnes. Alors, Yellow laissa ses émotions couler. Elle pleura sans se retenir, ses mains aggripant la cape qu'_il_ portait, effleurant son visage, osant jusqu'à toucher sa chevelure. Elle sanglotait doucement, et Chuchu finit par se fourrer contre elle, ne comprenant pas mais ressentant ce qu'éprouvait sa maîtresse. La blonde étreigna avec force son pokémon, partageant avec elle sa peine, sa douleur, son bonheur et son amour.

Elle ne sut combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'enfin ses larmes se tarirent, laissant leurs sillons salés sur ses joues et ses yeux rougis. La fatigue prit rapidement le dessus, et Yellow se laissa aller contre le corps de l'homme, Chuchu toujours blottie dans ses bras. Le bruissement des feuilles la berça dans une douce mélodie, qui lui fit peu à peu fermer les yeux. Elle finit par sombrer dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve, les yeux encore rouges mais un doux sourire aux lèvres.

L'attente faisait mal... Mais ce n'était rien face à ce qu'on pouvait éprouver lorsqu'enfin _il_ revenait.

* * *

><p>Il y eut le vent. Soufflant doucement, bruissant les végétaux dans un son serein et pareil à des mots murmurés...<p>

La brise légère, effleurant son visage, jouant avec ses cheveux...

Embrumée, la jeune fille ne tarda pas à replonger dans un sommeil lourd.

Etait-ce un rêve..?

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ce fut le bleu qui l'assaillit. Le ciel était d'une teinte tellement unie et sans imperfection qu'il en semblait faux. Le soleil avait considérablement bougé... Combien d'heures s'étaient donc écoulées? Chuchu était contre son flanc, elle sentait sa chaleur et ses mouvements dûs à sa respiration.<p>

L'essentiel lui revint alors soudainement en mémoire.

Lance.

D'un mouvement vif, la blonde tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'homme, quelques heures plus tôt. Son coeur se serra dans une douloureuse contraction.

Rien.

Il n'y avait plus rien - plus personne. Les brins ne semblaient pas avoir souffert d'un moindre poids. Et Yellow le sentait, que si elle touchait la place de ses mains, ça serait froid. Les larmes affluèrent de nouveau dans ses yeux. Mais elles n'étaient en aucun cas semblabes aux précédentes...

_N'était-ce qu'un rêve..?_

Cruel rêve. Cruelle désillusion.

D'un geste rageur, la blonde voulut se mettre en position assise, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle _tenait_ quelque chose dans l'une de ses mains. Perxplexe, elle s'aida de l'autre pour se redresser, réveillant sa pikachu par cette action. Intriguée, la jeune fille porta l'objet en question à hauteur d'yeux. C'était rond, c'était lisse. Tellement commun.

Une pokéball.

A l'intérieur de laquelle dormait sagement un minidraco.

Yellow sentit ses lèvres se relever sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. Un doux sourire se peignit sur son visage alors qu'elle contemplait le petit pokémon dragon dans la pokéball. Chuchu, maintenant plus ou moins réveillée, la questionna du regard. La blonde porta l'objet rond contre elle, le plaquant protectivement contre sa poitrine, comme s'il s'agissait d'un précieux trésor.

« Merci », murmura-t-elle dans le silence de la forêt. Qu'importe si le son ne parvenait pas juqu'à _ses_ oreilles, elle savait qu'_il_ l'entendrait.

Car ce n'était pas un rêve. Rien n'était fini. Tout commençait seulement maintenant. Le minidraco scellait une promesse.

Son attente n'avait jamais été vaine.

* * *

><p><em>... <em>

_Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'espère sincérement que vous avez aimé, autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos avis, remarques ou autres, au contraire!_

_Je ne sais pas si cela restera ainsi, un simple one-shot, ou si peut-être j'écrirais une suite... L'avenir nous le dira!_

_En espérant - encore une fois - que ça vous a plu, _

_Zyloa_


End file.
